


School Field-Trip

by slytherinnugget7



Series: Peter Parker: Highschool is tough [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Field Trip, No Slash, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protectiveness, Stark Industries, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnugget7/pseuds/slytherinnugget7
Summary: Just a usual field trip au! except well peter doesn't necessarily go to the field trip...but then again nothing ever works out as he wants it to.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: Highschool is tough [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923487
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	School Field-Trip

Peter was dozing off in class when he felt Ned nudge him awake, he grumbled lightly he had been tired from last nights ‘spidering’ as Ned had dubbed. 

“Psst, Peter teachers staring” Ned whispered once again nudging at him. 

That awoke peter immediately as he was currently in his least favorite teachers class, the one who made it her mission to destroy peter. 

“As I was saying” Ms. Anderson started up again shooting a glare towards where Peter was sitting. “We have been invited to the stark tower for a tour!” she exclaimed using jazz hands to cement her point. 

“Oi Penis might as well tell us your internship is fake before you embarrass us all!” Flash sneered from the front row. 

“That reminds me, Peter please see me after class,” The vile teacher said as sweetly as she possibly could. 

Peter lightly nodded, wondering what exactly the teacher wanted, he just hoped it wasn’t about sleeping in class again, he had been warned he'd be getting a detention if he slept again, and he really couldn’t explain why he wasn’t getting enough sleep. 

As everyone packed up to leave, Ned leaned in uttering a simple “I’ll wait outside” and left him to await his doom.

Peter walked over to where the teacher was as slowly as possible, thinking up any possible excuse he could use. 

“Peter, I know that you’d like to impress everyone but faking an internship at a place even college students struggle to get into is just horrible, If you tell us that you are faking we can let you off with a simple warning as well as a written apology to the stark company but if not we will not let you go to the field trip tomorrow” the teacher stated attempting to look apologetic. 

Peter blinked trying to process it all, even the teachers thought he was lying?

“But, Ms the internship is real! I can show you the papers” he started just to be cut off by the teacher. 

“No Peter, this school does not accept such students who lie, you will not be coming tomorrow, you may take the day off” The teacher huffed lightly nudging him towards the door. 

Peter tried to speak up again but the teacher simply tutted pointing to the door. 

Peter sighed and dejectedly walked out the door.   
He stared at the ground as he walked over to where Ned was standing. 

“So, what’d she want to talk to you about?” Ned casually stated attempting to mask the curiosity he held. 

“Said I couldn’t go to the field trip, cause she thought I was faking my internship” he murmured sadly, although he worked there as well as live in the stark tower ( May was in Italy for 6 months for a short vacation courtesy of Tony Stark) 

“What! But didn’t you tell her it's real?” ned gasped. 

Peter nodded as he muttered “yep, but she didn’t listen”

“If you can’t go, I won’t go!” Ned told him. 

Peter stared at him for a moment as if he were crazy “uh ned, I live in the stark tower you will most likely see me either way” Peter informed him. 

“Oh right..” ned murmured nodding his head, “I still want to accompany you in moping about” 

“Well, I guess I could call up happily and ask if you could stay over” Peter offered to open the exit. 

“Oh my gosh!” Ned squealed. 

“Yes really, oh he’s right there, I’ll go and ask,” Peter told him running over to the black sleek car parked at the most unnoticeable place. To his surprise in the passenger seat sat Tony stark himself. 

“Hey kid” Tony greeted nodding his head towards the back of the car. 

“Uh hi, Mr. stark. Why aren't Happy here today?” Peter asked him furrowing his eyebrows, I wasn’t usual for Mr stark to be picking him up, let alone driving. 

“What, not happy no see your old man?” Tony chuckled, “wait on second thought, young man” he murmured. 

“It's not that, anyway can Ned stay over tonight?” Peter squeaked out moving to the side so ned could be seen. 

“Oh yeah sure, get in ted” Tony called. 

“Ned” Peter mumbled as he slid into the back seat alongside his giddy friend. 

The ride was short, filled with Ned fanboying over everything the entire time, although Ned had been over so many times before. 

Peter huffed as he placed his items on the ground and rocketed himself on the surprisingly empty living room couch, Ned sat down next to him copying his sigh. 

“What are you two, so worked up about?” Nat casually asked them entering the living room alongside steve. 

Ned spoke up before Peter could and exclaimed: “There’s a field trip but we can’t go”. 

“You mean I can’t go,” Peter corrected, turning to him, raising his eyebrows. 

“If one of us can't go then it's both of us” ned simply stated.

“So why exactly can’t you go? Did you get in trouble? Because if so you should learn not to-” Steve was cut off.

“The teacher claimed my internship was fake and told me I can’t go if I dont confess to it being fake, also keep the rant to yourself, I already hear it a lot at school” Peter grumbled 

Steve looked sadly at him “well that sucks! Dont worry Pete, you can just spend time with us sparring, tony will probably let you just stay in the labs if that’s what you’d like to do! Steve said flashing the two moping teens a small smile. 

Peter nodded lightly trying to smile back as he thought of what he and ned could do tomorrow.


End file.
